You Know You're Obsessed With BBC Sherlock When
by MissxMadxHatter
Summary: A list of things that us Sherlocked fans do! Read, review, you know the deal, just give me your opinions and ideas for the next chapter! If you think the rating should go up, please say something!


You know you're obsessed with Sherlock when…

Hello everybody, it's me again! I have been really REALLY busy this summer, so I haven't gotten the chance to update Chemical Reactions, but never fear, I'm getting to work on it this evening! A new chapter of it should be up by tomorrow, but if it isn't, yell all you like. Now, I made this list because, frankly, I needed some down-time from the writing of a Johnlock story which involves cake, cutesy Sherlock, and more. It should be a good read! I will possibly add onto this if I can think of anything. Enjoy!

-You start to hum the theme song at random points of the day

-You start paying more attention to the little details

-You buy purple shirts and way too much jam

-You wear a scarf no matter the circumstance

-You start observing things

-You cry every time somebody mentions skydiving

-You cry when someone mentions Watson's wife

-You start painting smiley faces on your walls

-You scream bored at random hours

-You avoid everything named Anderson

-You take a sudden new interest in murders

-You set your passcode to SHER locked (or for shippers, JOHN locked)

-You begin to insult others more than usual

-When your parents or boss ask you to do something, you respond with 'Not my division'

-You wear a deerstalker or a trenchcoat

-You take up smoking while thinking (or slapping on some patches)

-You carry around an umbrella for no reason

-You wear jumpers

-You start a blog on your daily life

-You start to realize how relatable the show is

-You quote the show, word for word

-Your grades begin to go up

-You know how to play the theme on an instrument

-You started lessons on violin playing and praying that Sherlock was your teacher

-You knocked a bully out for your friend who would've gotten seriously hurt

-You have a new love for otters and hedgehogs

-You write Johnlock fanfiction instead of taking notes in class

-You doodle Mycroft Poppins all over your notebooks

-You eat large amounts of jam on your toast with tea

-You get scared of going into a cab

-You can't go to an Italian restaurant without asking for a candle for you and your 'Not His/Her Date.'

-You forget your friends name and think they're lying when they tell you

-You make extremely sweet coffee

-You tell your friends to punch you in the face

-You laugh your ass off when you hear something involving queens

-You sing 'God Save the Queen' as 'God Save Queen Mycroft'

-You imagine yourself covered in jewelry and riches

-You wrap yourself in a big white sheet for no good reason

-You steal your friend's apples to carve IOU into them

-You get a pink or English flag ipod case

-You start calling yourself a boyish name.

-You make fun of the quietest boy in class by calling him a 'freak'

-You separate yourself from people other than your closest friend

-You have a STRONG dislike for a sibling who acts like a snob (or is one)

-You read all of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's works numerous times

-You use red lipstick frequently

-Your mom tells you to clean up, you respond with 'I'm your daughter, not your housekeeper!' even though it ends badly for you.

-You get fascinated at a crime in your neighborhood

-You experiment on dead things like bugs

-You become a candy stripper to investigate people and their diseases

-You run around your town with your best friend tailing you

-You spend all your time reading or learning.

-You go into your mind palace and clean up every once in a while

-You watch Sherlock over and over and over and over and over again

-You get angry at Gatiss and Moffat for being such trolls

-You hide in a corner thinking of Martin or Benedict seeing your drawings

-Then you give up and let out a huge fansquee

-You want nothing more than a hedgehog for a pet

-You go to aquariums to look at the otters

- You wrap yourself up in a sheet and call it your sheet palace.

Like I said before, I'm probably going to add on to this later! Tell me what you think of it, reviews would be kinda sorta awesome too!


End file.
